Adventures of Jasmine Evans
by rainbowfreak37
Summary: This is the story of Jasmine Evans, daughter of Luke and Diana Evans, cousin to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and older sister of Nico Evans. In this story, you will learn about her adventures in Hogwarts and during her school years. OC story
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi, Sherlein here! This is my first fanfiction. I'm sorry if I made any mistakes and I hope you enjoy it. I only own my characters and the plot (This story will probably not follow the plot of the Harry Potter books). Thanks :)**

**Prologue**

_**10 years ago**_

Luke Evans wandered along the dark street. So much had changed. He was now worried for his wife, his daughter Jasmine and his nephew Harry Potter. Yes, Luke is the youngest sibling of Lily Evans Potter.

Like Petunia, Luke didn't receive his letter from Hogwarts. But Luke loved Lily and always listened to Lily's tales about the wizarding world. Lily had even introduced Luke to people from the wizarding world. On James' and Lily's wedding, he met Jasmine's mother, the former Diana Malfoy.

This sounds strange, but Diana is Lucius Malfoy's younger sister. Like Sirius Black, Diana was marked a blood traitor and had ran away from home. Everyone thought that Diana would marry Sirius because of the situation they both were in. But in truth, Sirius was more like Diana's brother. When Sirius was sent to Azkaban, Diana was one of the few who believed that he was innocent.

Okay, back to story. Luke met Diana during the Potters' wedding. They had fallen in love and married. The newly-wed couple then decided to live in the Muggle world due to their blood statuses. Luke had begged James and Lily not to tell people where they lived because he knew people would be after Diana.

But then, when James and Lily died, Luke told Dumbledore where he lived and asked Dumbledore if he could raise Harry. Luke was devastated about Lily's death and he wanted to do the one thing he could for his sister. He wanted to raise Harry and care for Harry just as Lily cared for Luke.

After walking and thinking for quite some time, Luke entered a café and ordered a mug of coffee. He sighed. Luke prayed for the safety of his family and hoped that all of them will live long enough to see Jasmine and Harry grow up.


	2. Chapter 1: Letters from Hogwarts

**Chapter 1: Letters from Hogwarts**

Jasmine 'Jaz' Evans grinned as she read the letter in her hands. She glanced at her cousin, Harry, and her grin widened when she saw him grinning as well.

"Yes!" Jaz smiled happily.

"This is awesome," Harry added, smiling like crazy. The cousins high-fived and cheered.

"Mum, Dad!" Jaz yelled.

"Aunt Diana, Uncle Luke!" Harry cried at the same time.

"We got our letters from Hogwarts!" Jasmine and Harry shouted in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. They were almost like twins that way.

"You kids sure are excited, aren't you?" Luke laughed, shaking his head at the kids' excitement. Both Luke's daughter and nephew nodded eagerly.

"We need to get you to Diagon Alley soon," Diana told them. "Congratulations for your letters."

"Hey! Can I see your letters? I'll be joining you in two years, after all," Nico called out, running down the stairs.

Nico Evans is Jasmine's younger brother. He has the same grey eyes like Jaz but like his mother, he has blond hair, although his hair is not platinum blond. Jasmine has black hair, like her father.

"Let me see!" Nico snatched Jasmine's letter out of her hands.

"Nico!" Jaz protested.

"Awesome! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts," Nico said, ignoring Jaz.

Jasmine's letter read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments._

_Terms begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no longer than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"We're going for real, Jaz. We're going. This is brilliant. I wonder what the other students are like," Harry said, still excited.

"Well, since you both are still too excited to write the replies to Hogwarts, it looks like I'll be doing this for you," Diana pretended to look annoyed because of that. "Don't worry, I'll do them for you. Go ahead with Luke and Nico and go celebrate in the ice cream shop."

"Thanks Mum!" Jaz hugged her mother.

"Yeah, thanks Aunt Diana," Harry added.

"Come on kids, let's go," Luke told the kids. "Come quickly will you, Diana?" he added. His wife nodded and Luke and the kids were off.

* * *

_**At the Malfoy Manor**_

"Father, I got my letter," Draco Malfoy eagerly told his father, trying to hide the excitement that was bursting inside him.

"Congratulations son," Lucius Malfoy answered, not even looking at his son. "You better be in Slytherin."

"Of course I will be in Slytherin, Father," Draco said.

"Make sure you have a good time there, Draco," Narcissa Malfoy said.

"Of course, Mother," Draco answered. "I will only be friends with the purebloods, don't worry."

Narcissa sighed. She wanted Draco to just have a good time in Hogwarts and for once, not care about being a pureblood. But knowing Lucius, her husband would probably never let Draco forget about it.

"Whatever you do, don't be friends with that cousin of yours. The blood traitor. Just like her mother," Lucius spat.

"Jasmine?" Lucius' son asked. Draco had met Jasmine twice before. Once when they were both very young and once when Narcissa had secretly took him to the Evanses' house.

"Don't you say that name in front of me. Or her mother's name! Do you understand?" Lucius shouted.

"Y-yes, Father. Of course. Sorry, I wasn't thinking," Draco apologized, scared.

"Well then, I'll be going. See you tonight, Draco, Narcissa," the head of the Malfoy Manor continued on. Both Draco and Narcissa nodded. Lucius then apparated.

After a few minutes sitting in silence in the living room, Draco told his mother that he will be going up to his room. Narcissa simply nodded, not paying attention. She was thinking about her sister-in-law, Diana, and Diana's family. Narcissa sat thinking for awhile, then decided to visit Diana. She immediately called Dobby.

"Dobby!" Narcissa shouted.

"Y-yes, Mistress?" Dobby timidly asked.

"I want you to tell Draco that I will be going out for awhile. Tell Draco that I will be back soon. If Draco needs anything, you will follow his orders. Understand?" Narcissa explained.

"Dobby understand, Mistress. Master Draco's wish is Dobby's command," the house elf repeated.

"Good. You may go," Narcissa dismissed Dobby.

After that, she apparated to the Evanses' house.

* * *

_**Back at the Evanses' house**_

Narcissa arrived by the front door to find the house extremely quiet. _It looks like no one is home, _she thought. Suddenly, the front door open, revealing Diana Evans.

"Narcissa, it's a pleasure to see," Diana said, obviously surprised to see her sister-in-law. "What can I do for you?"

Unexpectedly, Narcissa Malfoy's eyes filled with tears. It was good to see Diana again. Last time she saw Diana, it was four years ago.

"Oh Diana, it's been a long time," Narcissa said, surprising Diana by hugging her.

"Y-yes, it's been a long time indeed, Narcissa," Diana replied, a bit taken aback. But she hugged Narcissa back and invited Narcissa in. "Why are you here?" Diana asked kindly.

"No particular reason. I missed you and your family. I don't understand why Lucius hates you," Narcissa explained truthfully.

"We never got along, anyway," Diana shrugged. "But I've always considered you as a sister."

Narcissa smiled at Diana's last sentence. She also always thought of Lucius' sister that way.

"I just wanted to tell you to warn your daughter and your nephew that Lucius doesn't want Draco to be near them. But I will tell Draco to at least respect them and both Jasmine and Harry are free to write a letter to me to tell me about Draco's behaviour. I hope they have a good year ahead," Narcissa told her sister-in-law.

"Thank you, Narcissa. I will pass that on to Jasmine and Harry," Diana nodded politely.

"Well, I guess that's all. I shall be going. I don't want Lucius to know that I have been visiting you. Have a good day, Diana," Narcissa bid Diana goodbye.

"You too, Narcissa. I'm sorry if I have made you in trouble with Lucius and all," Diana cautiously replied.

"Don't worry, Diana. None of this is your fault. Goodbye," Narcissa said. She gave Diana one more hug and apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

Checking her watch, Diana realised that it was later then she thought. Immediately, she left the house to go to the ice cream shop where Luke and kids were in.

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think? Like it? Hope you do! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 2: A Trip to Diagon Alley

**AN: I didn't plan on writing this chapter and it wasn't really necessary but I kind of like writing it so I posted it. I'm sorry for the mistakes I made and I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Trip to Diagon Alley**

"Jaz! Wake up," Harry yelled, banging on Jasmine's bedroom door. "Jasmine Evans!"

"Morning, Harry. Can I help you wake my dearest sister up?" Nico grinned wickedly.

"Sure," Harry replied. "What do you plan on doing?"

Nico whispered something into Harry's ear and both boys grinned. Nico headed off to the bathroom meanwhile Harry burst in Jasmine's room shouting, "DEATH EATERS! Death Eaters are here, Jasmine! Wake up! We have to get out of here!"

"What? Where?" Jaz woke up, suddenly alert. Harry looked extremely pale and panicked.

Suddenly, someone rushed into the room. Jaz thought it was a Death Eater. And… Nico Evans ran up to his sister and pour a whole bucket of water on top of her.

"NICO! HARRY!" Jasmine yelled, realising that she was tricked. "I hate you both!"

"Oh look, I'm all wet and now I need to change into another dress and redo my makeup again. Oh no, I have to meet my boyfriend now!" Nico said in a high-pitched voice, trying to imitate Jasmine.

"Oh, shut up. I don't even talk like that and I don't have a boyfriend," Jaz muttered. Suddenly, she got an idea. She secretly smiled and then lunged at the boys, making them also wet.

"Hey!" Nico shouted, trying to get away from Jasmine.

"Jaz! You are going to pay for that!" Harry added. "What was that for, anyway?"

"Consider it payback," Jaz smiled sweetly.

"Kids! What are you doing up there? Come on, hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast in 10 minutes. We'll be going to Diagon Alley, remember?" Diana called out from the first floor.

"So that's why you guys woke me up," Jaz said. "But you really don't have to do it that way. Look, we're all wet."

"Yeah, thanks to you, sis," Nico mumbled.

"Alright, we better hurry and get dressed," Harry reminded them.

* * *

About an 1 hour later, the family were already at Diagon Alley. They were on their way to Madam Malkin's, their second stop. They just left Gringotts. Once they arrived at Madam Malkin's, Jaz and Harry were measured. After Madam Malkin's, they decided to go to Flourish and Blotts.

"Race you both there!" Nico said to Harry and Jaz and sped past the two of them. Jasmine and Harry tried to catch up with Nico but he won in the end.

Jaz and her cousin took out their list of books and went browsing for the books. Jaz was searching for _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ when she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," she said as she bent down to pick up the stranger's book.

"That's okay," the girl said. "Thanks for helping me with the books."

"No problem," Jaz told her. "I'm Jasmine Evans."

"I'm Stella Donovan," the girl introduced herself. "Not to be rude, but are you a muggle-born? I haven't heard the name Evans in the wizarding world."

"Actually, I'm a half-blood. My dad is Luke Evans, Lily Potter's younger brother. My mum is the one who was born to a wizarding family. Her name is Diana. She used to be Diana Malfoy," Jaz explained.

"Oh, I've heard of them," Stella smiled. "I'm a half-blood myself."

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Jasmine asked Stella.

"Yes," the auburn haired girl replied.

"Then I guess I will be seeing you at Hogwarts," Jaz said, smiling kindly. _Stella might be a friend, _she thought.

The two of them talked and found that they had a lot in common. They were both half-bloods, they both have a younger brother and they both wanted to be in Gryffindor. Stella also didn't seem to ask a lot about Jasmine's mother. Jaz liked this because many people ask so many questions about Diana because she used to be Diana Malfoy. It was nice to have someone who actually talks to her without mentioning her mother.

"Jaz? Are you done? Come on, the others are waiting already," Harry called out as he approached Jasmine.

"Yes, I'm done," Jaz replied.

"Good," the black-haired boy replied. Then he noticed Stella was there. "Oh, hello. My name is Harry Potter. I'm Jasmine's cousin."

Stella smiled and said, "I'm Stella Donovan. I've heard all about you."

"Am I really that famous?" Harry muttered.

"Well, you only beat the so-called Dark Lord. You can't be that famous, can't you?" Stella laughed. The other two laughed along her.

Soon, it was time for Jasmine and Harry to go.

"I guess I'll see you later, Stel," Jasmine called and Harry waved.

Then the family were off and the Evanses plus Harry headed to the other shops. After spending for about another hour, they were nearly done. There was only one more shop they needed to visit. The five of them entered a shop that had a sign that read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_.

Mr Ollivander greeted them immediately and started measuring Jasmine's and Harry's arm. He then began to search around the shop for wands. He got three boxes in each hand and offered them to both Jaz and Harry. Jaz tried the wands first.

The first three wands didn't suit her, but when she tried to fourth wand, the reaction was immediate.

"Ah, 12.5 inches, made out of yew. Dragon heartstring as it's core. Very flexible and long-lasting. This wand is ideal for jinxes and hexes. I'm pretty sure it will suit you well, Ms Evans," Mr Ollivander explained. "Now, for you Mr Potter."

None of the wands Ollivander picked out suited Harry. He ended up bringing six more wands for Harry to try. Still, none suit Harry. After a whole pile of wands, Ollivander pulled out another box of wand. He handed to wand to Harry. Harry waved the wand and sparks flew out.

"Whoa," Harry said, surprised that this wand actually suited him.

"Curious, curious indeed. This wand, Mr Potter is 11 inches, made out of holly and phoenix feather. The feather in this wand, Mr Potter, came from a certain phoenix. You see, that phoenix only offered two feathers and the other one, ended up with He Who Must Not Be Named," Mr Ollivander told him. Harry and the others looked shocked. Jaz caught Harry shuddered a bit and put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Harry. It will probably only mean that you will have a great destiny. You are special, after all," Jaz smiled at her cousin. Harry smiled back, feeling better.

They left the shop after that. Jaz, Harry and Nico was ready to walk home when Luke called, "Wait! There's one other thing you guys are forgetting. Follow me."

The three kids looked at each other questioningly but shrugged and followed Luke and Diana. They walked and ended up in front of a pet shop. Jaz, Nico and Harry became even more confused.

"We're buying you both an owl each, so you can write to us," Diana said, explaining. The three nodded and Jaz and Harry grinned. The five of them entered the pet shop and begin to look at owls. After a few minutes of choosing, both Jasmine and Harry decided on their owls. Luke paid for them and they headed home.

* * *

"What do you think I should name my owl?" Jaz asked the two boys.

"I'm naming mine Hedwig," Harry said. "I found that name from _A History of Magic_."

"Hm, how about Heracles? You know, after that Greek hero," Nico suggested. "Or Hercules, his Roman equivalent. I learned about them at school."

Nico was still 9, which means he still goes to a primary school. Both Jaz and Harry also went to primary school when they were younger.

"I don't know, I don't really like Heracles or Hercules for an owl's name. Besides, my owl is a female one, Nic," Jaz dryly told her brother.

"Oh well, how about Athena? The Greek goddess of wisdom. Her symbol is an owl. It fits, right?" Nico suggested again.

"That's actually good," Jasmine said. "Hey there, Athena," she continued, talking to her owl.

"Kids! It's 10 already, you better get some sleep," Luke shouted from his room. The three kids said their goodnights and headed to their rooms.

* * *

**AN: Did you guys like that? Please review and notify me if I made any mistakes. Thanks, I hope you liked the chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Hogwarts At Last!

**AN: I forgot to mention that Jasmine's wand from chapter 2 was from a quiz that I took on the internet, basing it on Jaz's personality. Here is the link: .com/what_harry_potter_wand_are_you**

**And here is chapter 3, please enjoy! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts At Last!**

"Finally here!" Jaz exclaimed. The Evanses and Harry were at the King's Cross station.

"Come on kids, you need to board the train. Hurry up, before all the compartments are full," Diana advised the two eleven years old kids.

" Okay then, I guess we better get going. Bye everyone, I'm going to miss you guys," Jasmine said a little sadly, hugging her parents and Nico.

"Take care, Jaz," Luke said, ruffling his daughter's hair. "Don't get into trouble too soon."

"I won't, Dad. Besides, Harry is the troublemaker in our family, not me," Jaz countered.

"Hey! Watch it, Jaz," Harry protested, even though he was smiling.

"We'll miss you too, Harry," Diana said, hugging Harry.

" It's going to be lonely without you both. Have a good year," Nico told Jasmine and Harry, hugging both of them once more.

"Stay out of the trouble okay, Nic?" Jaz smiled at her brother and ruffled his hair. After a few more hugs and goodbyes, Jaz and Harry boarded the train.

On the train, Harry and Jasmine tried to find an empty compartment. They were busy talking to each other and didn't see Draco Malfoy who was standing in front of them.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. If it isn't the blood " Draco started.

"Draco, it's been a long time. How are you?" Jaz cut in. Diana had warned her about Draco's attitude and she wasn't willing to let her cousin bully her.

"Uh, fine," Draco stammered, surprised by his cousin's attitude. Then he remembered about what his mother said about how to treat Jasmine and Harry.

"Draco Malfoy, isn't it? You're Jaz's other cousin, right? We've met once before," Harry piped up.

"Yes, we've met before," Draco simply answered.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, extending his hand for Draco to shake.

"Yes, I've heard of you, Harry Potter. It is an honor to meet you," Draco replied, shaking Harry's hand a bit reluctantly. "Well, see you both later."

And with that Draco left Jasmine and Harry. Both of them glanced at each other, shrugged and continued on to find a compartment. After a few seconds of walking, they saw Stella.

"Stel! Have you got a compartment?" Jaz called out.

"Yeah, and it's not full yet. Care to join us?" Stella offered.

"Us?" Harry asked. "Who are you sitting with?"

"Oh, it's just me and my twin, Stefan," she simply answered.

"You have a twin? Why didn't you tell me?" Jaz asked, her jaw dropping.

"Yeah well, you didn't asked," Stella smirked at Jaz's reaction. "Thought I might surprise you."

"But I thought you said you have a younger brother," Jaz said, still surprised.

"Excellent memory, Jaz. Yes, I do have a younger brother. But I also have a twin," Stella told her, still smirking slightly. "Come on, don't you guys want to sit down and meet Stefan?"

The two cousins nodded, still a bit stunned, but followed Stella. They walked down the train until Stella finally stopped in front of a compartment. She opened the door, revealing a boy with reddish-brown hair. His hazel eyes and facial features marked him as Stella's twin brother. They look almost identical, except for their genders and hair colours. Stella quickly did the introduction.

"Hey Stef, this is Jasmine Evans and Harry Potter. The ones I've been talking about. Jasmine, Harry, this is Stefan Donovan, my twin brother," Stella said.

Stefan nodded at the other two and offered his hand for them to shake. Jasmine and Harry returned Stefan's greeting and sat down.

"Stella's been ranting about you two all summer. Can't stop talking about the famous Harry Potter and his cousin," Stefan grinned. Harry and Jasmine blushed a bit at that. Stella just smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you both," Stefan continued.

"Likewise," Jaz politely replied.

"Drop the formalities, Jasmine," Stella's twin laughed. "I can't stand being too formal.

"Same here," Harry grinned. "But Jaz here always tries to be polite to people she just met. Just ask Stella."

They all laughed. Jaz can see that she was going to be good friends with both Stella and Stefan. She was glad that she and Harry already have friends even before they were at Hogwarts. She just hoped that they all will be in the same house. The four feasted on sweets and played Exploding Snap while on the train.

Suddenly, a girl with bushy hair opened the door of their compartment and asked, "Have you see Neville's toad?"

"I'm sorry, but no. Mind telling us your name?" Stella answered.

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger. Sorry, I'd better get going! Neville needs help," Hermione rushed outside. The four glanced at each other and they all nodded.

"Wait! Hermione! We could help you," Harry called out.

"You would? Thank you, that's really nice of you," Hermione brightened up.

"By the way, I'm Harry Potter and these are Jasmine Evans, Stella Donovan and Stefan Donovan," Harry introduced them. Hermione gasped.

"You're Harry Potter? I've heard so much about you. I'm a Muggle-born, so I've read all the books. You were mentioned in a lot of books," Hermione blurted out. _She read all of the books, wow, _Jaz thought. Jasmine, Stella, Harry and Stefan looked amazed. "Anyway, we better help Neville."

The five of them went searching for this toad when two boys walked up to them.

"Have you seen Trevor? That's my toad." the boy with dark hair asked.

"No, sorry. You must Neville. We're helping Hermione searching for your toad," Stefan said.

"I've also been helping Neville," the other boy who was with Neville told them. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jasmine Evans and these four are Harry Potter, Stella Donovan, Stefan Donovan and Hermione Granger," Jaz quickly introduced them to Ron and Neville. "I know what you're going to say next. Not to be rude, but you really don't need to say that you've heard of my cousin here. Everyone has heard of him. Everyone we met had said so."

Harry laughed at Jasmine's comment and the others laughed along with him. They all went searching for Trevor again but they couldn't find him in the end. Neville looked sad.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure he'll turn up soon," Hermione tried to comfort him. Neville smiled a bit.

Everyone went back to their own compartments and before long, they were already at Hogwarts. Jaz, Stella, Harry and Stefan hopped off the train and stared in wonder at the sight of the castle.

"Hogwarts at last!" Stefan exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow, this is amazing," Stella added.

It appears that they were not the only ones amazed. Almost every first year students were amazed. Apparently, Draco Malfoy was not. He was making nasty comments about the enormous castle.

"I don't know why Father sent me here. I suppose it's because he went here when he was younger. Still, I wish I was sent to Durmstrang instead," he said haughtily.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I'd be glad if you were sent to Durmstrang because I won't have to see your face here," Stella hotly retorted.

"Can't mind your own business, can't you, Donovan? Filthy half-blood," Draco sneered.

"Malfoy, if you know what's good for you, you won't mess with my sister or myself. One more insult from you, I'll personally kill you," Stefan stepped in, defending his sister.

"Oh, can't little Stella fight her own battles? Looks like she needs her oh-so-strong brother to protect her," Malfoy taunted.

"Draco Malfoy, you will shut up this instance or I will make sure that you will pay for it!" Jaz shouted at him, unable to stand her cousin jeering and taunting her friends. Draco scowled but walked away in a haughty manner.

Stella and Stefan stared in amazement but soon remembered that Jasmine and Draco were cousins. Soon after, Hagrid called out for the first years and the four got on a boat together. On the way to Hogwarts, Hagrid found Neville's toad and Neville gladly took Trevor.

Jaz smiled happily, it looks like that she will be having great adventures in Hogwarts. She could hardly wait and from the looks from the others' face, they could hardly wait, either.

* * *

**AN: So, you guys like it? Do you like Stella and Stefan? I personally love writing about them and I'm sure it's a bit of a surprise to find out that Stella has a twin brother? Did you all expected that? Please review, I need to know about what you think of this story. Thanks :) oh yeah, and notify me if I made any mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 4: GRYFFINDOR!

**AN: Hey, I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated for so long and really sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others. But please enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: GRYFFINDOR!**

As soon as they arrived in front of the big door of Hogwarts, a lady who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall hurried them in. The first years stood in a line and waited for the Sorting Ceremony. Professor McGonagall produced a long roll of parchment.

"Alright, I want you to stay in this line and go up the front when I call your name," McGonagall instructed. She led them to the Great Hall where the Sorting Hat sat on a stool up the front. She opened the roll of parchment and began to call names of kids.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

A girl with blond pigtails stepped out the front and put on the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

There were some names called. Some got into Hufflepuff, some into Ravenclaw, some other into Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Donovan, Stefan!" the head of Gryffindor called Stefan.

He ran up to the front and just as the hat touched his head, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

It was the same thing with Stella. Both twins ran excitedly to the Gryffindor table while the other Gryffindors clapped enthusiastically.

"Evans, Jasmine!" Professor McGonagall finally called out. Jaz walked out to the front and put on the Sorting Hat.

"Hm, Lily Potter's niece, aren't you? Ah yes, you are alike with her. And also alike with Diana. Brave and pure at heart. No doubt…" the hat started. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Jasmine happily took off the hat and ran to the Gryffindor table, grinning like crazy. She joined Stella and Stefan and looked at Harry. Harry gave her two thumbs up and Jaz mouthed good luck to her cousin. Jaz watched the rest of the Sorting, feeling a bit bored.

Hermione got into Gryffindor and sat near Jaz, Stella and Stefan. Apparently, Neville also got into Gryffindor. Jaz gave a friendly smile to both kids. They smiled in return.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

That name got Jaz interested again. She watched as her cousin made his way to the front. She had no doubt that he will be Slytherin. She was right. The hat barely touched Draco's head when it declared that Draco would be in Slytherin. Draco smirked and headed to the Slytherin table. Jaz knew that Draco expected this.

After a few names, Harry was called. It took the hat a few moments before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry joined Jasmine at the Gryffindor table and the cousins high-fived. They watched the rest of the ceremony. Ron got into Gryffindor like they did. Finally, the last name was called. 'Zabini, Blaise' got into Slytherin. After that, Dumbledore made a few announcements, which includes being forbidden to enter the Forbidden Forest and also the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side for some reason. Dumbledore then told them to enjoy the food and they all dug in.

"Why do you think the third-floor corridor is forbidden?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"Well, obviously, something important or dangerous is there. It's better to follow the rules so don't try go there," Hermione answered. Ron looked a bit irritated because Hermione seems to be a little of a know-it-all.

"Let's just enjoy the food for now, okay?" Stefan suggested and the others agreed.

When everyone finished eating, prefects from every house collected the kids from their own houses and led to the dormitories. The Gryffindor common room is in the tower and everyone headed there. In front of the entrance there was a portrait. Jasmine stared at it, a bit confused. Then the prefect said something and the portrait swung open.

"The password is _caput draconis,"_ the prefect said. Jasmine wondered who this prefect was.

"Who is he?" she whispered to Stella.

"He's my brother, Percy Weasley. He's extremely serious and annoying," Ron whispered, overhearing the conversation.

Jaz nodded, a bit amused at how Ron described Percy. Jaz and the other first years followed Percy in to the common room.

"Cool," Stefan said, approving the common room.

"Boys through that way and girls that way," Percy directed them to the dormitories.

Jasmine, Stella and Hermione said their goodbyes to the boys and headed the the girls' dorm. They claimed beds near each other. Stella was in the middle, with Jaz on her right and Hermione on her left. The girls chatted for a bit until Stella yawned and declared that she needed some sleep. The other two followed her lead and they all went to sleep.

"Night Jasmine, Hermione," Stella said before pulling her blanket up.

"Night," Jaz and Hermione replied in unison, but Stella was already asleep.

Jasmine laid awake in her bed for a few minutes. She was thinking about her life now. She was happy that she was in Hogwarts, in a place where she belongs. Jaz smiled and soon drifted to sleep peacefully.

* * *

"Jasmine, Stella, wake up!" Hermione shouted. "Come on, we're going to be late if you both don't wake up and hurry."

Hermione was very excited about her first day and was already up, awake and alert. She had taken a bath and gotten ready and now was waiting for the two girls to wake up.

"Huh, what? Chill, Hermione, it's still early," Jaz groggily said and drifted back to sleep. Hermione took a deep breath and begin shaking both her friends to wake them up.

Five minutes later both Jaz and Stella were awake and they quickly showered and got dressed. After that, Hermione cheerfully lead the two girls to the Great Hall for breakfast. They looked around and spotted the boys at one end of the Gryffindor table.

"Hey," Stella greeted them and they sat down beside the boys.

"Hey to you too, sis," Stefan smiled at his sister. "What took you all so long?"

"I bet it was hard to wake Jaz up," Harry cheekily grinned.

"It wasn't only Jaz, Stella was also hard to wake," Hermione said and pretended to look angry at Jaz and Stella.

"Hey, at least we're not late," Jaz defensively counter. Hermione shrugged but nodded anyway.

They ate breakfast, talked about their schedules and shared their knowledge about the wizarding world. Soon, it was already time to head to their first class and together they made their way to the Transfiguration classroom.

* * *

**AN: Was it good? I haven't double checked the story for mistakes so please notify me if there is any. And please please please review! Thanks :)**


End file.
